<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it takes three to tango by xiiaeo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453410">it takes three to tango</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiiaeo/pseuds/xiiaeo'>xiiaeo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuckolding, Drinking, Fingers in Mouth, M/M, Mutual Infidelity, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Tango, accidental sugar daddy cheol, aged up seungcheol, ass eating, chan and his cocksure smile, dilf cheol rights, just three dudes having sex but two of them are married to each other, permission kink, this one is for you mr worldwide, very light roleplay they kinda dip in and out of it, wonchan actual ages and cheol is 31, woncheol are married and chan is pretty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiiaeo/pseuds/xiiaeo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no room in their love for a third person, of that, Wonwoo was entirely sure, but there was plenty of space for a third in their bed, and Chan would fit quite nicely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it takes three to tango</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>woncheol brainworms have been going strong for years, tl has given my wonchan brainworms too, you know who you are and what you’ve done, and my brain decided hey, why not woncheolchan, and now here we are 15k later, so, enjoy?</p><p>disclaimer that this is just sin from start to finish but the first time one of them is naked is around the 9k mark because i am me and i live like this</p><p>3 to Tango - Pitbull - ☆ <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3Bg3BUIbvOr17CS89Ga5G1?si=kf_fyWhpRJSW-cdDRZFt2w">Spotify</a> ☆ <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbHYXCBvZao&amp;list=PLyryiSZDpmKRCfBiOQdQhxFagMqsINn49&amp;index=13&amp;ab_channel=Pitbull">Youtube</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laughter followed after Seungcheol, falling from Wonwoo breathlessly where he leaned back against the wall, hand dropping to his side, having relinquished an empty glass, and he enjoyed the way the smile lingered at his lips for a while longer, even when he was left alone, surrounded by rhythmic drum beats and dancing feet. It had been quite some time since the pair of them went to an event like this together, and, although they were invited by what seemed to be a long string of friends of friends of friends of the hosts, they had been welcomed with open arms and smiling faces, quickly whisked through to the main hall where silk twirled and hands clasped.</p><p> </p><p>They weren’t the best at dancing as a pair, Wonwoo and Seungcheol, but no one seemed to care, or maybe they themselves didn’t care, quite content to be pressed together swaying under the lowlight. Dancing had once been one of Wonwoo’s primary hobbies, soon sidelined by the thralls of life, but he couldn’t convince Seungcheol to remain on the dancefloor with him when something more upbeat came on, and couldn’t coerce himself into publicly humiliating his husband, who was rhythmically inclined but far too shy to shake his inhibitions free center stage, especially when they knew only a handful of people in this hall by name, and with the excuse of fetching the pair of them another drink, Seungcheol disappeared through the other attendees, leaving Wonwoo to stare at the dancefloor as though willing it to come to him.</p><p> </p><p>A swirl of red and purple caught his vision, and soon garnered all of his attention.</p><p> </p><p>It was rather evident that the two dancers were trained in a professional capacity, bodies lax and movements confident, but above all, they looked like they were revelling in the moment, grinning to each other, laughing maybe, unheard over the lively music, and Wonwoo envied what they had, but not what they didn’t. To dance around like that with Seungcheol would be fun beyond belief, but the two dancers looked more like friends than lovers, getting up to no good on the dancefloor, and it seemed that Wonwoo was correct as the one wearing a shirt of purple silk was swiftly carted away by another nameless person, their fingers lacing together with a practiced ease, leaving the one wrapped in red silk to scan around for a new partner after a moment of self pity.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo locked eyes with him, raising a brow, inviting scrutiny, and he received a nod of the head, a call to the dancefloor; Seungcheol could wait.</p><p> </p><p>The distance between them was not great, nor was the atmosphere around them still or silent, but Wonwoo heard the clack of his dress shoes against the marble floor with every step, heavy with intrigue. They looked to be of a similar age, though Wonwoo could tell even from afar that he was significantly taller, mainly comprised of leg and dressed to show it, whereas this stranger seemed to be perfectly proportioned, silky red shirt tucked into belted slacks, shoes ashine, blazer presumably cast to the back of some chair to be forgotten for the night, and his hair and skin gleamed when roaming spotlights passed over him, gently coated with sweat from his vigor.</p><p> </p><p>Both of the dancers had nice physiques when they were stepping circles around each other, but Wonwoo would be lying if he said his eyes hadn’t lingered on the one in red for longer, on the one he was currency striding towards, stepping on pockets of time to stretch this moment out for just a little longer. Maybe it was the allure of the red or the pleasant buzz in his veins, but that dancer reminded him of what he imagined Seungcheol would’ve been like at that age if they had known each other then. He oozed a commanding aura, had a twinkle in his eyes, garments hugging tight to sculpted legs to highlight his assets, and even the cocksure smile he was directing at Wonwoo now made Wonwoo feel oddly reminiscent, if not hot under the collar.</p><p> </p><p>Self-confidence, arrogance, even, was something Wonwoo found ridiculously attractive, and the only thing that gave him more of a kick was being the one to make that facade slip, even if only for a split second. He smiled back to that lopsided grin; he would let this stranger have their way with him for now, but later, well, he would just wait and see where the night takes them.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to lead?”</p><p> </p><p>The question surprised Wonwoo, who expected to be lead without choice, but he recognised that this was another case of certainty, he was so sure that Wonwoo would say no, and who was Wonwoo to shatter his fantasy, “No, no. You lead…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chan,” Wonwoo ended his sentence with the breathy syllable, catching the way Chan’s eyes flickered over his face, conscious of the couples dancing around them in their deadlock, “I’m Wonwoo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pleasure to meet you,” Chan spoke through that same cocksure smile, though not without an underlying sense of genuinity, and after Wonwoo returned the greeting he gestured to the space around them, arms hovering, ready to wrap around Wonwoo’s form, “Shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to,” Wonwoo took one of Chan’s hands in his, immediately noticing that they were smaller, and then words were lost to them. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that Seungcheol didn’t show Wonwoo a good time, because he certainly did, and Wonwoo loves him dearly, but there was something youthful about Chan’s very existence that Wonwoo was eager to drown in. He asked Chan how old he was when there was a break in there steps that permitted it, receiving an amused answer and the same question directed back at him, and they were much closer in age than himself and Seungcheol were, a whole seven years between them. Wonwoo had missed out on most fervent nights under strobe lights, skipping straight to kissing whiskey, so this was a happy medium, too classy to be rowdy and too intimate to be a drunken night. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo wasn’t all that familiar with the tango, as was evident to Chan who took every opportunity to whisper brief instruction directly into Wonwoo’s ear, but there wasn’t too much to be familiar with, not in this case, not at this event. Watching Chan dance with his friend earlier, amongst the others, Wonwoo saw that they were just enjoying the music, letting it carry them in a dance of fiery passion and self expression, toying with the connection that they already had to each other to decorate themselves with it, so all Wonwoo and Chan lacked was that sense of knowing each other, but that didn’t worry Wonwoo in the slightest. Their dance would be one of intrigue, of turning around each other to see more, of gauging the way they curled around each other and how quick they were to snap back together, and Wonwoo very much enjoyed their game of push and pull <em> almost </em> as much as he enjoyed the searing weight of a singular stare burning into him.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol was watching for certain, Wonwoo didn’t even need to turn around to check, and he smiled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>What would Seungcheol think of Chan?</p><p> </p><p>He would like Chan, Wonwoo had no doubt about it. Would he see himself in Chan the way Wonwoo does? Maybe not, then again, Seungcheol was prone to well-founded moments of narcissism and Chan was undeniably attractive, so maybe he would see the connection himself without Wonwoo having to remark upon it. Maybe he would be jealous, even, of the way Chan was dragging all eyes to him, to Wonwoo, to <em> them </em> and the way they danced about the room as they discovered each other, but would he be nervous, worried that Wonwoo was going to get snatched away from him? Absolutely not. He was just as sure that Wonwoo would waltz right back over to him when the dance ended as was Chan that he would remain for another turn about the room, and Wonwoo found an odd sense of power being the one who got to choose whose desire to comply with and whose fantasy to crush, but he had a better idea in mind than the pair of them.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a good dancer,” Chan praised, sounding a tad surprised but like he was trying to hide that, not wanting to cause offence, and Wonwoo smiled as they both slipped to one side of the room to indulge themselves in idle chatter, it would seem, a natural lul in the music allowing them a reprieve.</p><p> </p><p>“Not as good as you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should hope so,” Chan laughed, light and airy, and he reached to undo one of the buttons clasping the silk shirt to his form before fanning himself with the flimsy material, acting completely oblivious to the way Wonwoo’s eyes followed the movement, “I <em> am </em> a trained dancer, after all. It’s my job.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought so,” Wonwoo cocked his head as a gesture for Chan to glance over at where the man clad in purple was taking to the dancefloor again, maybe a little bit less sober than last time but with a grin just as big as when Wonwoo last spotted him, “I saw you two dancing together earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what you saw?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan was directing that same smile at Wonwoo again, cocksure, proud of himself for having ensnared Wonwoo in a verbal trap that was supposed to shatter his composure, but Wonwoo was a lot more sure of himself than that, meeting bright eyes with a hooded stare, “Evidently. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t now, would I?”</p><p> </p><p>There it was, the second in which Chan lost his footing, a poor baby lion gripped in the jaws of a wolf, and Wonwoo smiled at his bewilderment. He clearly wasn’t expecting such a direct response, probably used to making people flustered with his appearance alone, features sharp and yet inviting, gentle, almost, and if looks wouldn’t seal the deal he certainly new how to talk pretty, but Wonwoo wasn’t swayed by such things, though Seungcheol may tell otherwise. </p><p> </p><p>Chan gasped, startling Wonwoo with how dramatic it was, and he covered his mouth with his hands, mumbling something Wonwoo couldn’t discern, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Married. You’re married?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Wonwoo followed Chan’s line of sight and raised his own hand to hold it out between them, flashing the golden band as though it was news to him too, though Chan looked more appalled than fascinated, “You only just noticed?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t really look at your hands,” Chan was quick to admit, and bracketed his cheeks with his own, truly distraught, ”I am <em> so </em> sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo found it adorable, how quickly he became an entirely different person, practically squirming on the spot and demeanour so unlike the confident one which he commanded the room with, “What are you sorry for? We just danced.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but I, we, we were...You know…”</p><p> </p><p>Brow raised, Wonwoo didn’t say anything for a moment, just watched him fumble over his words in an amusement that was sadistic at this point, “We were what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Flirting…” Chan mumbled, as shy as a lovestruck teen on a first date, and Wonwoo ran his tongue along his teeth, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“We were, and you know what else?” Wonwoo posed, earning curious eyes filled with worry boring into his soul, and he turned Chan around, hands on his shoulders, and pointed to where Seungcheol was still regarding them with a hunger Wonwoo could recognise even from the other side of the room, a heavy stare that wouldn’t let him leave its grasp. He was well aware of the way he was crowding Chan, as close as they were when they were dancing, only this time it was back to chest, and he was pleased by the way Chan stiffened in his hold, confident facade running off him with his sweat. Lips next to the shell of Chan’s ear, Wonwoo took a sick satisfaction in murmuring, “My husband is right over there.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan’s eyes went so wide that it was almost comical, but Wonwoo did pity his predicament even though he knew the sweet end it would have, if Chan wanted it to. When Seungcheol stood up, it seemed as though Chan would’ve made a dash for the hills if Wonwoo’s hands weren’t still planted on his shoulders, and Wonwoo just laughed despite how cruel he knew he was being, “Relax. He’s been watching us the whole time.”</p><p> </p><p>“How would knowing <em> that </em> help me relax?” Chan demanded to know, panic scrawled across his face when he turned around, shaking himself from Wonwoo’s hold but not stepping away, and Wonwoo grinned, lopsided, maybe a little cocksure of himself like Chan loved to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think he would’ve intervened earlier if he had a problem with it?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan just blinked, lost, a poor little lamb to the slaughter, and Wonwoo all but whispered his next words.</p><p> </p><p>“He was enjoying the show.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol made his way over swiftly, not at all dragging the journey out in the same way Wonwoo had done, bypassing those time pockets to be at his husband’s side as soon as humanly possible without looking like he was on a warpath, although it seemed that he still gave Chan that impression, and Wonwoo greeted him with an eyeroll, “What happened to the drink you were getting for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Drank it,” Seungcheol offered, and Wonwoo did taste the bubbles on his breath when they shared in a quick kiss, “You gonna introduce me to your partner here?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol didn’t <em> have </em> to phrase it like that but Wonwoo enjoyed the playful nature of it, and was still revelling in the way that Chan suddenly looked like he was allergic to being the centre of attention, not someone who demanded it with his simple presence, “Seungcheol, this is Chan. Chan, this is my husband, Seungcheol, but you knew that already.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t!” Chan waved his hands around in front of himself, rejecting the statement entirely and directing desperate eyes at Seungcheol, “I didn’t know until a minute ago, I swear. I’m not trying to be a homewrecker or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?” Seungcheol asked, and Wonwoo believed he could see Chan mentally log out of the conversation to leave him as a shell of a man.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol shrugged, wrapping an arm around Wonwoo’s waist, hand above his hip in its usual resting place, and Wonwoo could tell from the way Chan seemed to stand a little straighter that Seunghcheol was giving him an appreciate once-over, “I’d like to see you try and come between us.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan gaped at that, running the myriad of implications those words could hold and not quite believing any of them from the looks of him, and Wonwoo decided to end his suffering, for now, glad that himself and Seungcheol were immediately on the same page, “Would you like to join us for the night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Join...both of you? You’re both okay with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t we be?” Seungcheol asked, as though this was a common occurrence for the pair of them, and Wonwoo thought he better inform Chan that that was not at all the case.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s something we’ve both wanted to try for a while but we haven’t found anyone we both liked,” Wonwoo elaborated, watching as Chan regained some of his former self when Wonwoo explicitly stated, “Until now, it seems. Until you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very attractive,” Seungcheol commented, not at all abashed as he let his gaze flick between the younger two, “And you look good together.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo hummed, slipping away from Seungcheol to drape himself back around Chan instead, an arm around his shoulders, “You heard the man. What do you say then? We’ll take good care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Chan asked, and he suddenly seemed years younger again, a lost teenager navigating the confusing world of love and attraction, but Wonwoo knew he was only two years younger, had asked almost immediately, and he let his smile soften into something more reassuring and less telling of what was to come.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure. Babe?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol lifted his hand to flash the car keys, “Ready when you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo glanced back to Chan, awaiting a response that came after Chan had brought himself back to his senses a little, going from being dumbstruck to anticipating whatever <em> this </em> was that he had gotten himself into, and Wonwoo started to see the same man who had lured him to the dancefloor earlier reappearing, bit by bit, “Yeah, okay. Let me just go get my jacket.”</p><p> </p><p>━ᕕ━</p><p> </p><p>The night air was crisp, nothing like the warmth of the venue, not a glowing orange flickering along the walls, but blue and cool, leaving tendrils of white leaving their lips to twist to the sky. The journey from the door to the car was short and silent, and Chan’s hand was warm when Wonwoo took it to lead them both into the back of the car, leaving Seungcheol to take the driver’s seat alone. </p><p> </p><p>“Relax,” Wonwoo instructed gently, Chan still looking a little torn between running for his life and succumbing to his fate, but he wouldn’t have that conundrum for long, Wonwoo was quite sure, “You’re more than welcome to leave if you don’t want to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Chan affirmed, more sure of himself than even he seemed to believe, and Wonwoo reached to cradle one side of his face to have them look at each other, not missing the way Chan’s eyes flickered to Seungcheol, “Is this really okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol couldn’t see them, eyes on the road as he started the car and turned them into the steady stream of traffic, but he knew that the question was directed at him from Wonwoo’s own lack of response, ”He’s all yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’ll it take to convince you?” Wonwoo mused with a huff of laughter, running a thumb over Chan’s cheekbone, watching Chan’s gaze dart around his features, unsure of where to look, and then he dropped his own to Chan’s lips, “Just act like he’s not there, if that helps. It’ll probably turn him on.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t help,” Chan uttered, barely, and then easily accepted the kiss that Wonwoo pressed to his lips, one that was tentative and exploratory; it had been a long time since Wonwoo kissed anyone aside from Seungcheol. On that front, it was possible that Chan had a wider range of experience, but Wonwoo didn’t know, and didn’t care to ask. What he did care about was ridding Chan of the blazer that he had only just donned before they left the establishment with a swift goodbye to the hosts and he couldn’t do that from this position, both of them awkwardly twisted to the side. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo shuffled himself over a little so he was in the middle of the backseats, legs either side of the cupholder built-in behind the gearbox, and he gave his thighs a pat, “Come here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that legal?”</p><p> </p><p>“The windows are tinted,” Wonwoo explained, helping Chan who was doing as told anyway despite the law, “No one can see us except for our handsome driver.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan seemed a little frozen again at the reminder of their being someone else in the car, someone else sworn to Wonwoo for life, but it didn’t take long for Wonwoo to coax him into a placid state with long kisses and wandering hands. Pesky blazer cast aside and shirt fully untucked, Wonwoo raked his nails along Chan’s back in gentle drags, enjoying the way Chan arched into him, pressing him back into the seats, kissing him a little breathless, if he was being completely honest.</p><p> </p><p>It was like they were back on the dance floor, pushing and pulling, swirling around each other closely only to separate and find each other in the darkness once more, only here they were more handsy, less smiley, and Wonwoo noticed a haste that Chan possessed that Seungcheol entirely lacked. They were each fervent in their own ways, Chan unable to get enough and craving more out of every second, and Seungcheol savouring every moment in a way that often made Wonwoo’s head spin, though he would be lying if he said Chan wasn’t having that effect on him right now as his hands gripped onto strong thighs.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Chan to heed Wonwoo’s advice, it seemed, to ignore Seungcheol’s presence, and Wonwoo made a strange sound into Chan’s mouth, one caught between a moan and a gasp of surprise when Chan reached down to palm him through his slacks, and their kiss broke shortly after with Wonwoo leaning his head back, panting, “Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kissing get you hard?” Chan enquired, cocksure smile pleasantly tormenting Wonwoo who didn’t even hazard a glance down before speaking what he knew to be the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re one to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo was silenced after that, but he didn’t mind. He hummed into the kiss, let Chan do what he wanted for a little while before it started to drive him a bit mad, the gentle pressure that was applied, the leasing drag of a fingertip over his bulge, and then he took Chan’s wrists and led them up. Chan got the message mindlessly, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s shoulders instead as they endured their lengthy liplock like it was some sort of challenge of who would break away first, and Wonwoo was forced to concede when Chan’s fingers crept into the hair at the back of his head, tugging to get him to bare his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Chan and his mischievous smile disappeared after that, replaced by a trail of kisses down the column of his throat that were so fleeting they made his breath come out in a shudder, hot and heavy, and he hissed through his teeth when Chan bit down on heated flesh before soothing the area with a wet kiss. Another hand worked its way through his buttons, pushing his collar out of the way, and if he wasn’t sandwiched between Chan and the backrest he would’ve loved to be reprieved of his blazer too, finding the car entirely too stuffy, but he was more concerned with finding out where this was going. </p><p> </p><p>Chan kissed along his collarbone, nipping and licking at all the right areas to make Wonwoo gasp and arch away from the backrest, all the while held in place by the hand loosely tangled in his hair and the other one now pressing against his shoulder, but turning Wonwoo into an airy mess wasn’t satisfying enough, clearly, and the hand at his shoulder soon left its post to wander dangerously lower, drawing out wanton moans that Wonwoo was not at all ashamed to let fall from his lips, especially not when he locked his hooded gaze with Seungcheol’s captivated stare in the rearview mirror.</p><p> </p><p>He offered a lazy smile, maintaining their eye contact as Chan nosed his way back up the column of Wonwoo’s throat, kissing at the spot under his ear.</p><p> </p><p>The car swerved.</p><p> </p><p>Chan wasn’t startled by the sudden jerk of the vehicle, and, if anything, Wonwoo felt his breath come out as soft puffs of laughter against his neck, also amused by Seungcheol’s reaction. Wonwoo looked up at Chan when the younger rested their foreheads together, glad to see that the shock of being apprehended by a married couple and invited to share their bed for the night was wearing away, replaced by a lustrous haze, letting Chan slip back into his element of performance.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a moment, breathing, the lights of incoming traffic streaming on by, and Wonwoo peered around Chan to see a knuckle white grip on the steering wheel and a hershey set jaw, and smiled, dropping his voice down to a whisper at Chan’s ear, “I don’t think it’s fair if we’re the only ones having fun, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan’s eyes widened for a moment of consideration before he mirrored Wonwoo’s expression, only a little less in the know, and he hummed, “What should we do about that, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you,” Wonwoo promised, giving Chan a pat to signal him to get off his lap so that he could make the daring and highly irresponsible manoeuvre of climbing into the passenger seat from the back of the car, drawing out concern from Seungcheol that was easily pushed aside in a drawl, “It’s fine, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to be the death of me,” Seungcheol confessed, exasperated, and spared Wonwoo a glance that was so fond and full of love that it almost made him feel guilty for having his tongue down another man’s throat, but that feeling quickly subsided when he remembered what he had clambered his way here for.</p><p> </p><p>“You should say that <em> after </em> I’ve got your cock in my mouth,” Wonwoo kindly informed, hands already reaching to undo the buckle of Seungcheol’s belt and his slacks as the words fell from his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Seungcheol exhaled heavily, as though he hadn’t been allowed to until now, and despite his next words he made no move to halt Wonwoo in his tracks, “You <em> do </em> know that the front windows aren’t tinted, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Wonwoo grinned, cheshire, and managed to get his hands around Seungcheol’s girth with only a little bit of shuffling from the man himself, “So you better keep your eyes on the road.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo didn’t quite feel like teasing his poor husband here and now, but he knew that taking it slow would be out of the window the second the three of them stepped into their hotel room to become a pile of limbs, so this was the only chance he had. They hadn’t brought anything with them, no lube, no condoms, no nothing, because they hadn’t planned on bringing a snack back with them, or on having a taste along the way, but that didn’t matter to Wonwoo and his spit-slicked lips. </p><p> </p><p>He kissed along Seungcheol’s length, nuzzled, licked, did everything but suck him off like he had promised to do, hand playing at the base, and the only thing that spurred him on was Seungcheol’s steely lack of verbal reaction, though he could feel the way strong thighs quivered at times under his palm. </p><p> </p><p>Sparing a glance up, Wonwoo saw Seungcheol had one elbow propped at the window, arm bent so that he could bite down on his knuckle, and where was the fun in that? Wonwoo made sure to stay low, so that it would appear as there were no passengers in this car at all, just Seungcheol, looking seconds away from driving himself into the nearest wall, and not Wonwoo, taking Seungcheol’s cock into his mouth, and Chan, whose stare Wonwoo could feel burning into himself. </p><p> </p><p>It was hot, horribly so, and the silence made it feel impossibly hotter, but Wonwoo ignored the way his shirt was plastered to his back and focused on the rush of satisfaction he felt when Seungcheol’s hand found its way into his hair, a low moan falling out above him, and he kept bobbing his head, sporadically slipping off to pepper the length in kisses, to swirl his tongue around the head, only to take it in deep at to stay there for a second, like he knew Seungcheol liked, before doing it all over again in a cruel rhythm, but not once did Seungcheol buck his hips, attempt to take more than he was being given, so for that, Wonwoo decided to reward him. </p><p> </p><p>It was an awkward angle, but he sucked Seungcheol off as best as he could, hard and fast and <em> lewd, </em> telltale squelching, the sound of his own gagging sounding between the beats, and he loved it, and so did Seungcheol, grip tight in Wonwoo’s hair. He was pulled off before he could get Seungcheol to cum, gently pushed back to his own side of the car, heaving for breath with his lips parted and slightly dazed.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here,” Seungcheol announced, pulling them up to park, and his stare was delightfully dark when he drank in Wonwoo’s appearance where he knelt on the seat. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Wonwoo uttered, not sure why he did, and he glanced into the back where he found a very flushed and very naughty Chan, and he raised an amused brow, “Who said you could touch yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan was sat to one side of the car, leaning against the door, the best vantage point for him to watch what had just transpired in the front, and his hand was working along his own length in lazy strokes, cock slicked with what must be his own spit, “You never said I couldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never said you could either,” Wonwoo pointed out, then forgot about the point he was going to make entirely when the car came to a stop and Seungcheol seized him by the cheeks so that they could share in a searing kiss, his own hands shooting up to grasp at Seungcheol’s wrists. </p><p> </p><p>Chan’s voice barely reached Wonwoo through the rushing of his pulse, but he recognised it to be coated in breathy laughter, “How could I not when I’ve got this right in front of me?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo felt dizzy when Seungcheol pulled back and yet was utterly content, oddly proud of himself for being the most composed one in the car, but he wouldn’t mind if that changed any time soon. Both Seungcheol and Chan made themselves more presentable for their brief public appearance before the three of them made their way from the car to the hotel reception, chilled by cool air and immediately thawed once they stepped into the bright establishment, and Chan seemed to be entirely in awe of the size of the place, reminding Wonwoo of how he was at the start of his relationship with Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s loaded,” Wonwoo offered, slinging what could pass as a friendly arm around Chan while Seungcheol checked them in, and Chan gave him a look that he was all too familiar with receiving, “No, I’m not with him for his money.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never said you were.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you thought it,” Wonwoo stated, and Chan couldn’t really argue with that, “It is nice to be spoiled every now and then though, as you’re probably about to experience.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to wait and see,” Seungcheol responded, turning around to smile at their guest for the evening before they headed for the elevator, “I can see that you’re more comfortable with Wonwoo than with me, but I promise that I don’t bite.”</p><p> </p><p>“He can’t,” Wonwoo spoke quietly, but loud enough for Seungcheol to hear his quip on purpose, “His false teeth will fall out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not <em> that </em> old,” Seungcheol rolled his eyes in exasperation that told Chan of their running joke, easily letting him in on it. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s over thirty, can you believe that?” Wonwoo asked Chan in the rhetoric as the elevator doors closed with only the three of them inside, and he was delighted to see a playful glint appear in Chan’s eyes at the encouragement.</p><p> </p><p>“Basically a dinosaur.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol huffed in annoyance, though it was clear that he was amused by the younger pair, and he leaned against the mirrored wall as they made their ascent, “This is going to be a long night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Wonwoo took Seungcheol’s hand in his, tangling their fingers together, and kept his other arm around Chan’s shoulders, leaning on the latter.</p><p> </p><p>A beat of comfortable silence passed over them, each lost to their thoughts of what was to come, and Chan was the one to interrupt it, tentatively so, “So...what made you two want to do this?”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe the silence wasn’t as comfortable for Chan as it was for them, Wonwoo thought before giving him a response as they all exited the elevator and walked down the corridor, “There’s lots of reasons, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s loyalty for you, you said,” Seungcheol reminded Wonwoo, who had to agree with him, much to Chan’s confusion, and he opened the door to allow the younger pair to step into the suite first.</p><p> </p><p>“So old-fashioned,” Wonwoo murmured playfully, scurrying deeper into the darkness before Seungcheol could swat him on the ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Loyalty?” Chan voiced, loitering where Wonwoo flicked the lights on, looking around at what Seungcheol’s money could buy, though this wasn’t the most extravagant show of it. </p><p> </p><p>Dark oak interiors stared back at them, far too many seats in the room for only three people, split between a ridiculously long sofa and some bigger armchairs at one side, and the wooden flooring was warm against his feet when Wonwoo toed his shoes off, the other two following suit. After a few more steps in, Wonwoo saw a large TV was mounted to the wall, speakers dotted about the room, and it was almost a shame that they wouldn’t be watching it even for a second, far more entertaining matters at hand.</p><p> </p><p>Chan’s voice drew Wonwoo’s attention away from the city lights below as he finally shrugged his blazer off, “How is having sex with someone else loyalty?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because we trust each other enough to do this together, and we don’t love you, of course,” Wonwoo added, gauging Chan’s reaction. It felt odd to explicitly state that there were no feelings at play here aside from a carnal attraction, even though that was obviously the case, but Chan didn’t seem afflicted by it. If anything, Chan looked a bit put on the spot, <em> shy </em> even, acutely aware of the two stares he was receiving, and Wonwoo smiled knowingly, “Does that appeal to you? Being nothing but our plaything?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan was rooted to the spot, a helpless deer in headlights, but he could find the time in his stupor to watch Wonwoo roll the sleeves of his shirt up with a practiced nonchalance, and it was Wonwoo who spoke again into the silence, not before sharing a look with Seungcheol who had taken a seat on the sofa, “Am I right? Is that why you said yes when we asked you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It would help if you told us,” Seungcheol continued on, gesturing between himself and Wonwoo when Chan turned to regard him and his words, “We know what we like, but we don’t know what you like.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you two like either.”</p><p> </p><p>“You,” Wonwoo supplied, trying to lighten the load of spilling one’s sexual fantasies to a stranger, or two strangers in this case, and he took a seat next to Seungcheol, comfortably tucked against him, “I like it a little rough, but who doesn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“He likes being choked,” Seungcheol elaborated, and Wonwoo gesticulated.</p><p> </p><p>“Again, who doesn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think we’re going to do anything freaky, you don’t have to look so scared,” Seungcheol gently posed to Chan and gave Wonwoo’s thigh a pat, “Why don’t you two continue what you were doing in the car? I’m sure we’ll figure each other out as we go on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come here,” Wonwoo stretched his arms out to Chan, “Old man wants to ogle.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better watch your tongue,” Seungcheol warned in a tone that Wonwoo was all too familiar with, one that sent a spike of desire through him immediately, and he missed the warmth of Seungcheol’s hand on his thigh when it disappeared after giving a squeeze, making space for Chan.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s earlier observation was proving to be quite right, Chan really did seem a lot more comfortable with Wonwoo than he did with Seungcheol, but Wonwoo figured that that was to be expected. It was Wonwoo who he danced with, Wonwoo who he was speaking pleasantries to in the hopes of a good night, and it was Wonwoo who then introduced him to his husband, older and more experienced, with an authoritative aura even if he didn’t mean to exude one. Honestly, if their roles were reversed, Wonwoo imagined that he would be intimidated by Seungcheol too, if not resisting the urge to drop to his knees on sight, so maybe Chan was just holding back.</p><p> </p><p>Either way, with Chan back on his lap in no time, Wonwoo could retort to what Seungcheol had said with a sleazy smile in the lowlight, <em> “You </em> better watch my tongue.”</p><p> </p><p>It was between Chan’s lips in moments, the pair of them used to kissing each other by now, and Wonwoo blindly reached to undo the rest of Chan’s buttons and rid him of that flimsy red silk, and Chan was all too eager to help. There was already a sheen of sweat coating his torso and Wonwoo wasted no time in trailing kisses down Chan’s neck, along the point of his collarbone, over the roundness of his shoulder and back again only to venture lower to his sternum, all the while Chan toyed with his hair and arched into the gentle treatment. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo licked over a pink nipple exploratively, thrilled by the way Chan went rigid for a split second, and then he gave it a flick, enjoyed the way Chan squirmed in his lap, “Sensitive?”</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to toy with the idea of lying before realising that that wouldn’t really help anything, “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really are,” Wonwoo remarked, sliding his other hand down Chan’s back, scraping dull nails into the flesh and marvelling at the way Chan’s spine stuttered to an arch, “You’re so hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan flushed at the praise and Wonwoo made a mental note of the reaction before continuing to play with Chan’s nipples some more, winding him up as much as possible. He moved back to his neck, sucking, kissing under his jaw, revelling in the way that Chan didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, having landed them on Wonwoo’s shoulders, and Wonwoo stopped what he was doing to lean his head onto Chan’s when he heard Seungcheol’s voice, nose nuzzled into Chan’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan was stumped by the question; Wonwoo knew as much because he had been the same back when he and Seungcheol first started dating, entirely flummoxed by not being immediately met by lips and instead with an inquiry. Wonwoo just smiled. He could see Seungcheol from here, admire the beauty in his face, be infuriated by the way he still looked so put much more put together than the pair of them currently tangled in each other, and he could also see the bob of Chan’s adam’s apple when he swallowed, hear the thrumming of his heart and his mind raced to provide what would ultimately be a very simple answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo sat up to give them some space, leaning his head back against the sofa, and there was <em> something </em> about having this young stranger, shall we say, not only kissing his husband, but kissing his husband while sitting on <em> his </em> lap. He never got to see Seungcheol like this. He knew what it felt like to be kissed by Seungcheol, to be so breathless that he couldn’t even beg for more if he wanted to, but he didn’t know what it looked like to drown in Seungcheol as Chan was doing now, humming into Seungcheol’s mouth - no one would believe that he had been apprehensive about this at all. </p><p> </p><p>Gold glinted at Wonwoo where Seungcheol cradled the side of Chan’s neck, a thin band that matched the one Wonwoo also wore to symbolise their love for each other, the same one that made Chan shiver where he sat when its cool metal ran along his side before Wonwoo gave his nipple another flick, making him break away from Seungcheol’s lips with a gasped moan of sorts.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol raised an amused brow at where Wonwoo still leaned into the sofa, head tipped slightly back so that he looked at the pair at his lap from down his nose, “Jealous?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” Wonwoo pointed to himself before waving the accusation away in a playful manner. It was hard to not feel a small twinge of jealousy at watching someone else enjoy a kiss from his husband, “Never.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not usually one to lie,” Seungcheol commented, and Wonwoo was soon presented with a kiss of his own, one that made his head reel just from the thought of Chan being the one to sit there watching their display of love, not lust, though the two didn’t need to be separated.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo didn’t even notice the weight of Chan disappear from his thighs, too content to be lost in Seungcheol, to be kissed like Seungcheol was trying to woo him again, to prove that what they shared was different from what they were allowing Chan to experience with them, and despite Wonwoo not needing a reminder of that, he wasn’t complaining. He really should’ve been paying more attention though, because a warm weight at his bulge made him gasp in surprise, pulling away from Seungcheol’s lips to look down and find Chan kneeling on the floor all too proud of himself, and Seungcheol chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna suck him off?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I?” Chan asked, hands already working to rid Wonwoo of his constraints, which Wonwoo had no qualms about.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need my permission?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan didn’t reply, but he did look at Seungcheol like he held the keys to the world, or, in this case, he was the one who had a possessive arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders, lounging like he had all the time one could dream of, eyebrow raised in pleased intrigue.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you <em> want </em> my permission?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan swallowed, keeping his gaze down, and Wonwoo reached to comb a hand through his hair before sliding it down the side of his face to tilt his chin up, gently prompting, “He asked you a question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting,” Seungcheol hummed, and Wonwoo felt a bit of pity for Chan and a bit of pride for himself at being the one tucked against Seungcheol’s side and not the one kneeling on the floor under scrutiny, “Is that what you like? Being told what to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess…”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to be a good boy for us?” Wonwoo asked more pointedly, not missing the way Chan reacted to the pet name, sitting a little straighter, eager to please, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t find it incredibly hot to have found someone not only ridiculously attractive, but who seemed to fit the bill for this role <em> perfectly. </em> He was exactly the person they were looking for to explore this scenario with, even if he himself didn’t realise it, and Wonwoo almost laughed at how they had come across him by complete chance; they would have to thank the hosts of the dance later for hosting such an <em> inviting </em>event.</p><p> </p><p>Chan stared at them in bewilderment, also struck by the same sense of awe that Wonwoo was experiencing, it seemed, not quite believing that this was really happening to him. There was no room in their love for a third person, of that, Wonwoo was entirely sure, but there was plenty of space for a third in their bed, and Chan would fit quite nicely.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that not what you want?” Seungcheol shifted slightly, as though physically accommodating Chan’s desires that they were trying to discern.</p><p> </p><p>The man in question looked between them for a moment more before exhaling in a nervous sort of laugh, deflating, “I do. I’m just a bit, uh...dazed?”</p><p> </p><p>“No kidding,” Wonwoo smiled softly, reaching to card his fingers through Chan’s hair again, hoping to provide some sort of comfort, or encouragement, either was fine, “This is the longest someone has stared at my cock in shock for, usually it wears off after a few seconds.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol snorted at that, “Because you’ve had <em> so </em> many people between your legs before.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have you know,” Wonwoo prodded Seungcheol’s thigh with his free hand, sparing a glance at Chan so he knew it too, how privileged he was to be kneeling before him right now, “I could’ve had plenty of people on their knees for me, but I chose you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t I lucky?” Seungcheol hummed before sharing a kiss with Wonwoo, one that was short and sweet, and then he rose to his feet, “I have such a modest husband, don’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan almost jumped at being addressed, like he realised he wasn’t watching a romantic movie scene and was actually present in the picture himself. It was clear that he didn’t know who he should side with or whether to give a response at all, but he found himself concurring in the end, “Very.”</p><p> </p><p>“You love it really, “Wonwoo smiled at Seungcheol as he strode across the room, the picture of innocence, and turned his head to look down at Chan, “Well?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan blinked, then recalled that he had been seconds away from sucking Wonwoo off before he was slapped with the notion that he was seconds away from sucking Wonwoo off while Wonwoo’s husband watched, and then he remembered why he had faltered in the first place. Wonwoo watched the whole storm of emotions rage across his face in a split second of what he could only be described as oddly endearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can he?” Wonwoo echoed to Seungcheol who was picking up the hotel phone and flipping through what he could only presume was the menu, probably the drinks one, “He asked so nicely.”</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t say please.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol didn’t see the look on Chan’s face and Chan didn’t see the look on Seungcheol’s, but Wonwoo had the luxury of seeing both. Chan looked mortally wounded, a second away from apologising for his sins, and Seungcheol looked far too amused, arousingly sadistic, if Wonwoo was being honest, and Wonwoo parted his lips to speak despite having nothing to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Chan mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Please what?” Seungcheol prompted, boring holes into the back of Chan’s head that even Wonwoo could feel, “You should look at someone when you’re speaking to them.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan raised his head to look at Wonwoo, then glanced to the side, lost as to who exactly he should be asking, and Wonwoo took him by the chin to hold their eye contact as an answer, “Please can I suck your cock?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please do,” Wonwoo nodded and gestured for Chan to have free reign, glad to see him finally spring back into action; it seemed that he needed to be kept busy in some way or another to ground him in what was happening, and there were many ways that Wonwoo and Seungcheol could accommodate that need between them.</p><p> </p><p>Chan was maybe more experienced than his starry eyes were letting on, demanding that Wonwoo give him undivided attention the same way he had done when his silk shirt was still barely buttoned around his torso on the dancefloor and not strewn across a plush carpet to be forgotten for the night, and Wonwoo was very willing to give it to him all the same. His mouth was warm, wet, and Wonwoo tangled a hand in his hair, savouring the way that Chan moaned around him at the grip. A gag reflex was not something that Chan lacked, Wonwoo could feel him gagging the more he tried to swallow, but he found that much more attractive anyway, that Chan was still trying, willing to bring tears to his eyes if it meant he could give Wonwoo another inch of pleasure, and Wonwoo would’ve dropped pretty praise over him if his lips weren’t seized by a swiftly returned Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>It was as though they were fighting for his attention and Wonwoo loved it, revelled in the familiar way that Seungcheol kissed him, hand at his cheek, and now it was Wonwoo who didn’t know what to do with his hands, reaching mindlessly to hold Seungcheol’s arm while his other hand stayed in Chan’s hair, guiding and grazing.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you order?” Wonwoo managed to get out after Seungcheol let him breathe, a hitch in his words to accompany Chan’s low hum.</p><p> </p><p>“Something to drink,” Seungcheol reached for Chan too, hand replacing Wonwoo’s to pull him up for air also, “You’ll have to forgive me, I don’t know what young people drink.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo raised a brow, “Am I not young to you anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>Dark eyes raked over his features, raking a delightful shiver along his spine, “You’ve been refined.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo just leaned to kiss Seungcheol at that, unable to convey the words made him feel any other way, and he jolted when Chan continued to suck him off, startled moan lost between Seungcheol’s lips. Chan’s hands pushed his thighs ever further apart, lips took him in even deeper, and he had to break away from Seungcheol to pant into the night, not because he needed to breathe, but because he was drowning in the heat. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol took his due diligence elsewhere, planting wet kisses along the column of Wonwoo’s throat, and Wonwoo shuddered with the ghost of remembrance as Seungcheol mouthed over every area that Chan had in the car, tracing every littered mark with his tongue and teeth. That, and the constant pleasure at his dick, made Wonwoo arch away from the sofa, body overloaded, but Seungcheol held him in place by the shoulders and Chan by the hips and it was too much to bear, “Cheol.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not my name you should be moaning,” Seungcheol quipped playfully, teeth scraping along the shell of Wonwoo’s ear to make his neck jutter to a lean, “I’m not the one making you feel good.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are,” Wonwoo argued, all breath, and he scooped his head up to let his chin hang to his chest, eyes falling on where his fingers were still tangled in dark strands, “You both are. Fuck, you’re so good at this.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan hummed at that, spurred on, and Seungcheol added fuel to the fire, “You like choking on his cock, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>An affirmation of sorts came from the back of Chan’s throat and Wonwoo curled his toes, staring at where his head bobbed diligently, staring still when Chan’s lips left his spit slicked cock to the mercy of cool air to peer up at him instead. His eyelashes were wet, jaw hanging open, probably aching, lips shining, and his cheeks were flushed in a pretty pink that spread down his neck, “Fuck, do you even know how hot you look?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan preened at the compliment, hand still working along Wonwoo’s length, and he didn’t get to respond before Seungcheol did it for him, “Do you know how hot <em> you </em> look? And sound?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a very sexy voice,” Chan chimed, and Wonwoo considered his ego successfully stroked by the blooming of fire in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Seungcheol’s voice had a lilt to it that Wonwoo was all too acquainted with, one that brought with it a challenge of gratification, and Wonwoo squirmed where he sat as the two conversed over him, “You should hear what he sounds like when he orgasms.”</p><p> </p><p>Stars sparkled in Chan’s eyes when he gazed up at Wonwoo again, as though he was about to receive a present at a party and not an inch away from a rock hard cock, looking straight past it, and despite the invite being clear as day, it still took Seungcheol’s guiding hand for Chan to get back to work, cheeks hollowed and eyes shut. </p><p> </p><p>The image alone was enough to give Wonwoo pleasant nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>He moaned lowly, breathy, turning his head to bury his face into the side of Seungcheol’s neck, still peeking at what was ultimately what drove him over the edge. It wasn’t just that Chan was very good with his mouth and hands, sucking Wonwoo off like his life depended on it, but it was that coupled with it being <em> Seungcheol </em> who was forcing Chan along the length of Wonwoo’s cock with a hand in his hair, pulling and pushing, and not Wonwoo himself. Wonwoo’s own hands were useless, one desperately gripping Chan’s wrist and the other taken into custody by Seungcheol, their fingers tightly locked together, golden rings clinking.</p><p> </p><p>His release came with a moan of Seungcheol’s name, or Chan’s, or both at the same time, followed by a string of expletives that he knew they both loved to hear, and the only thing that rocked him more than his release was Chan staying in place, lips locked around Wonwoo, swallowing. Wonwoo couldn’t manage a coherent word for a few seconds, vision a bit splotchy, and Seungcheol’s deep chuckle soothed the excited race of his heart before that warmth was gone from his side, leaving him confused but not discontented.</p><p> </p><p>When he could manage to see straight, Chan’s teary eyes blinked up at him, sending a droplet gliding down his cheek, and Wonwoo reached to wipe it away, a little slack jawed himself, “You...You’re such a good boy. Fuck, you really didn’t have to swallow it, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to,” Chan smiled, pleased with himself, still shy under Wonwoo’s half-lidded haze, and he reached to wipe at his eyes himself, much more efficient than Wonwoo’s well-spent assistance.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here,” Wonwoo ordered, gently so, and yet stopped Chan before he could take a seat on the sofa, keeping the younger stood between his legs and pointing, blinking bleary eyes at a strained bulge, “You didn’t touch yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan’s next words would’ve been more than enough to make Wonwoo feel lightheaded if he wasn’t already, harking back to what was spoken in the confines of the car earlier, but the cheeky smile that accompanied the words told Wonwoo that Chan <em> knew </em> what it would do to him, that it would go straight to his dick, “You didn’t say I could.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we keep him?” Wonwoo voiced to Seungcheol, greatly aggrieved, and saw his husband returning with a bottle and some glasses between his fingers; room service had arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“If he wants to be kept, we could consider it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s something for you to think about,” Wonwoo reached for Chan’s hands, pulling him to a side sit on his own lap, and he simply held him around the waist, leaning on him in a pleasantly warm haze as they both observed Seungcheol’s movements, “What are you treating us to today then?”</p><p> </p><p>“1995 Krug Clos d'Ambonnay,” Seungcheol read off the label, though it was obvious that he knew the name without needing to look at the bottle, and he popped the cork off with a satisfying ease that somehow reminded Wonwoo of their various states of undress.</p><p> </p><p>“Never heard of it,” Chan remarked, and Wonwoo pressed a kiss against his neck that made his inquisitive gaze soften.</p><p> </p><p>“Champagne. It’s nice,” Wonwoo remembered Seungcheol having ordered it for them before at what was probably the fanciest restaurant he had ever set foot in until that point, and he left with the taste of a sweet buzz and a ring on his finger. He shared in a smile with Seungcheol, one that Chan wouldn’t be able to understand the meaning of, but that didn’t matter, “It doesn’t really taste as strong as it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s never a good thing,” Chan said, but accepted the half full glass that Seungcheol had poured for him.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to drink it, but we do usually have a glass or two of something on a night like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“A night like what?”</p><p> </p><p>“A night to remember,” Wonwoo supplied, smiling at the heat that rose to Chan’s cheeks, and then he gave him a pat on the thighs, quiet instruction to get off only to pull him back down again with a yelp. Now, they sat back to chest, Chan between Wonwoo’s legs, and Wonwoo’s smile took a devious turn when he watched Seungcheol finally shrug his blazer off. He reached around Chan to play his fingers about the zip of his slacks, voice at his ear, “I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan swallowed, “A reward?”</p><p> </p><p>“You showed my love such a good time,” Seungcheol began, abandoning the two empty glasses and the bottle, slowly lowering himself to his knees between both of their legs with a hunger in his eyes that made Wonwoo’s stomach lurch and Chan instinctively press back into Wonwoo, trapped, “It’s only fair that I return the favour.”</p><p> </p><p>Rendered speechless, all that Chan could do was lift his hips slightly so that they could all work to rid him of the rest of his clothing, not even leaving his socks, and Wonwoo was almost ashamed of how arousing he found the simple sight, Chan naked and Seungcheol practically fully dressed like himself, and Chan’s lack of complaint about being the only one stripped down only compounded it further. </p><p> </p><p>“Try not to spill,” Seungcheol directed before pressing his lips to the head of Chan’s cock, and the only reason Wonwoo averted his gaze was to catch Chan’s wrist before he could let the glass slip from his grasp, both of them having neglected its existence.</p><p> </p><p>“The poor kid hasn’t even had a sip yet, Cheol.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol didn’t say anything, not deterred from the task at hand, and Chan’s words were wrapped in a breathy moan when he leaned his head back onto Wonwoo’s shoulder, almost entirely lax, “You’re barely older than me.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I am older,” Wonwoo reinstated, his other hand sneaking up to flick at Chan’s nipple, catching him entirely off guard and enjoying the way he jolted, “You shouldn’t talk back to your elders, it’s rude.”</p><p> </p><p>A soft string of curses was all Chan managed in response, and Wonwoo looked down to see his husband hard at work, a little envious, but he knew what it felt like to be at the mercy of those lips all too well. Chan was desperate, impatient, but he couldn’t move under the weight of Seungcheol’s hands at his hips, and Wonwoo knew that too. Chan would learn to take it slow, to enjoy the kisses that were pressed against his thighs and to moan hotly all the same, and Wonwoo continued to toy with his nipples, to run streaks of fire along his torso, and to murmur into his ear, teeth at the shell, “He’s infuriating, isn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Chan agreed in an exhale, falling for the trap, and he squeaked when Seungcheol nipped at the skin of his thigh in retaliation, surprised jolt making the wine slosh dangerously in the glass, and Wonwoo didn’t plan on steadying it for him. Some of it escaped, sparkling liquid running along Wonwoo’s fingers, and Chan felt it on his flesh too, cool to the touch and not supposed to be there.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol tutted between Chan’s legs and Wonwoo could feel the way Chan stiffened, “That’s expensive, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan didn’t waste a breath before speaking, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be sorry,” Seungcheol almost cooed, and Wonwoo could see where this was going. Seungcheol pushed himself up, taking the glass from the pair of them and tipping what remained of the beverage down his throat, glass cast aside, and then he cocked his head to where their hands still hovered, “Just don’t waste any.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan mumbled something Wonwoo couldn’t discern, something that got lost even to Chan when Seungcheol wrapped plump lips back around a red cock, but Wonwoo knew what Seungcheol was getting at, would’ve done even if the older of the pair hadn’t said a word. He brought his wine-coated fingers to Chan’s lips, gratified when Chan opened his mouth before he even got the word out, “Suck.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan’s tongue between his fingers was lewd, his ragged breathing between the digits even worse. He savoured every drop of the wine that he could suck, licked and kissed along the back of Wonwoo’s knuckles before Wonwoo decided that felt too intimate and shoved two fingers back inside his mouth to hear him gag in pained pleasure, and that swirled satisfied desire at Wonwoo’s core.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so good for us,” Seungcheol praised, hand sliding along where his mouth once was, too slow, from the way Chan squirmed for more, moaning needily around Wonwoo’s fingers and jerking at the thumb rubbing over his nipple.</p><p> </p><p>“You are,” Wonwoo had to agree, wanted Chan to know, to flush pretty pink again, “I’m surprised you haven’t cum yet, to be honest, but you’re waiting until we say you can, aren’t you? Like a good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>The sound that Chan made was something akin to a whine, caught between the pleasure he was receiving and the mortifying ordeal of being so transparent with his unvoiced conviction, and Wonwoo retracted his fingers from Chan’s mouth, wiping them against his own clothed thigh, “I think we should move to the bedroom, hm? What do you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Chan heaved, finally able to breathe properly, finally given a reprieve, and it seemed that he himself didn’t know exactly what he was begging for, but Wonwoo could hazard a guess.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol rose to his feet and tugged Chan up with him, then Wonwoo, and Wonwoo hummed into the kiss that Seungcheol pressed against his lips, now the last of the three to get a taste of the wine that had been popped open and abandoned in favour of other exploits, though it would not be wasted. </p><p> </p><p>“You two go on,” Wonwoo suggested and busied himself with collecting the glasses and the bottle, and he stared at Chan in particular, “See if you can get him out of that shirt by the time I join you.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan looked to Seungcheol like it was a challenge, only slightly deterred by the weight of the attention he received in return, resolve almost shattered entirely when Seungcheol smiled as if he knew any efforts would be futile, and Wonwoo just rolled his eyes as the two disappeared into the bedroom, Chan trailing quickly behind Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>The bottle was heavier than Wonwoo expected, or maybe he was just more relaxed than he thought, and he put it back down with furrowed brows when he spotted another bottle closer to the door, heading for it with intrigue even though he was sure he knew what it was. Soju. A singular bottle of soju, but why? Wonwoo took it with him, held the three glasses by their stems between his fingers, and brought the big bottle of wine too, taking his sweet time in sauntering through the large suite to locate the other two.</p><p> </p><p>Breathy whines reached his ears before he set foot into the room, and as glad as he was that they didn’t need him there to feel comfortable around each other, those moans definitely weren’t from Seungcheol, and sure enough, when Wonwoo laid eyes on them, Seungcheol’s shirt was still on.</p><p> </p><p>Chan’s ass was in the air, face down, fingers curled into the bedsheets, and Seungcheol was behind him, tongue lost between round cheeks, and Wonwoo staggered to a stop, staring. He imagined this was the sort of thing most married people would walk in and shriek if they saw, start screaming bloody murder, lost between confusion and anger, but the only thing about this that had Wonwoo lost was trying to pick which one of them he wanted to pounce on more, whether he wanted to pull Chan’s face out of the covers and kiss him senseless or whether he wanted to mouth over Seungcheol’s clothed cock and finish what he started in the car.</p><p> </p><p>So, he stood, entranced, gaping a little, and Seungcheol noticed him, sitting back on his haunches, and that allowed Wonwoo to see that his shirt was unbuttoned so at least Chan had tried before <em> this </em> had transpired, “Care to join?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Wonwoo barely voiced, walking mindlessly to place the glasses and bottles on the bedside table. Chan whined at the lack of attention, wiggling his ass, and Seungcheol gave it a light slap that made Chan gasp and Wonwoo want to sit down, but he first asked, “Why the soju?”</p><p> </p><p>“In case he didn’t like the wine,” Seungcheol was smoothing a hand over where he had just landed it, and Wonwoo’s heart swelled, not at the sight but at the thought - the sight made his mind run amok.</p><p> </p><p>“It tasted nice on your fingers,” Chan murmured, looking back at Wonwoo with his cheek pressed against the sheets, and if Wonwoo wasn’t already trying to steel himself he definitely was now, words going straight to his groin.</p><p> </p><p>“Did we ask for your input?” Seungcheol spoke in a teasing manner, making Chan turn away, and Wonwoo could see that he enjoyed toying with him like this.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo poured another glass when Seungcheol buried his face back in Chan’s ass and pondered on giving it to Chan before electing to tip it down his own throat instead, pleasantly refreshed, and then he poured another for their special guest. Before Wonwoo offered it to him, however, he rid himself of his own slacks, briefs, and socks, and was relieved to not feel so restricted now with only flimsy cotton obscuring his torso from view.</p><p> </p><p>Glass in hand, Wonwoo perched himself near Chan’s head and guided him up, bringing the rim to his lips, “Do you want some?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Chan inched forward, almost knocking his teeth against the glass under the influence of whatever Seungcheol was doing back there, and he stared at the golden liquid as though not trusting himself to hold it, “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo raised a brow but tipped the glass for Chan anyway, unable to see a world in which all of this liquid was going to trickle down his throat at this angle, unable to care when he watched Chan do his best to swallow it, neck straining, streaks of wine running down to his collarbones, and Wonwoo withdrew the glass when he dropped his head to let it hang between his shoulders, writhing under Seungcheol’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>The glass placed precariously on the floor, Wonwoo scooched to lay himself down under Chan, legs stuck out to one side with Chan’s hands now bracketing his face to accommodate him, and he craned his head up to draw Chan into a kiss that was equal parts languid as it was broken, separated by Chan’s stuttered breaths. Wonwoo nosed at his jaw to get him to look up, to kiss along his neck and lick the wine from where it clung to his flesh, leaving kisses and sucking patches, and he only stopped because a hand wrapped around his cock, a hand that he knew to be Seungcheol’s from the grip alone, and he let his head drop back down to the sheets, staring up at Chan who was also in ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very pretty,” Wonwoo murmured, not sure whether he had said it already, but even if he had there was nothing wrong with saying it again. Chan looked stunned by the sudden confession, the flicker of confusion gone almost as soon as it came and replaced with the throes of pleasure, and Wonwoo admired the sharp lines of his jaw that stretched up into the roundness of his cheekbones, bright eyes that held a certain vigor hooded and breaths heaved.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe in another life.</p><p> </p><p>“So are you,” Chan deflected the compliment, head tipping down so that his forehead rested on Wonwoo’s sternum, “Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s ah, good with his mouth, isn’t he?” Wonwoo asked, gently raking his fingers over Chan’s scalp, “You should be grateful that I’m allowing this, for my <em> husband </em> to be eating <em> your </em>ass and not mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am,” Chan was quick to pledge, dragging himself up so that they could see each other, so Wonwoo could see his sincerity bleed through his lust, “Grateful. Honoured. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo smiled at that, amused at Chan trying to grasp at the right words, and he pulled him closer by the back of the neck, “You’re adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think <em> adorable </em> is how I would describe this,” Seungcheol’s voice sounded, but gained no response. Wonwoo and Chan were reengaged in an open-mouthed liplock, more of a mess than a kiss, and Chan abandoned it to kiss along Wonwoo’s neck instead when he moaned at the mercy of Seungcheol’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Chan clambered off Wonwoo and Wonwoo almost mourned the loss until he was replaced by Seungcheol’s bulkier form, and then his concerns were gone. Chan’s kisses were hasty, hard, trying to gain and elicit pleasure from every second, and Seungcheol’s were slow, almost chaste at times, a way for him to check-in with Wonwoo without words, and Wonwoo understood why. Seungcheol had spent years kissing Wonwoo and would have plenty of years to come, but Chan only had this one night, as far as their arrangement extended, for now, so it made sense for him to be fervent even if it wasn’t just to hide how flummoxed he was by his own predicament, awe shining behind hazy eyes, and Wonwoo had to admit that that did something for him too.</p><p> </p><p>“You,” Wonwoo began, speaking between kisses as himself and Seungcheol sat up, “You are wearing far too many clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol shuffled around and sat back against the headboard, Wonwoo prowling between his legs as he had done countless times before, “Why don’t you do something about it then?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo cast a glance to Chan who was sitting there, staring, looking a second away from demanding some attention, “I thought I told <em> you </em> to do something about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I tried,” Chan pointed to Seungcheol’s unbuttoned shirt, and then turned rather bashful, “He’s very strong.”</p><p> </p><p>“He sure is,” Wonwoo purred and turned his attention back to the object of his affection, though his words were still intended for Chan, “Finish what you started. I’ll distract him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you now?” Seungcheol raised a brow, immediately stripped of his cocky aura of challenge as soon as Wonwoo mouthed over the fabric stretched over his bulge.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo hummed, settling there, nuzzling, “I will.”</p><p> </p><p>And he did. Between them, they managed to repay Seungcheol for all of his hard work earlier, Wonwoo with his lips stretched around his cock and Chan with his lips exploring sculpted deltoids when they were revealed to the world, and Wonwoo smiled when he was brought up into a kiss, eyes closed and trusting, well aware that it was Seungcheol’s guiding hands and tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Just you left now, my love,” Seungcheol murmured against Wonwoo’s lips, reminding him that he still had his shirt on, though barely, many buttons undone, “If you would?”</p><p> </p><p>“May I?” Chan interjected, earning the combined weight of their attention and flushing under it, “Please?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo shared a look with Seungcheol, neither of them really considering the request, both knowing that they were going to allow it but both just wanting to drag the wait out for Chan a little more before Seungcheol gave a nod, “Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo didn’t really know what he was expecting, but for Chan to go behind him wasn’t it. Small hands came around his waist to fiddle with the buttons, hot breath fanning over his nape, and he maintained a steely eye contact with Seungcheol, felt the weight of Seungcheol’s hands on his thighs, and if he wasn’t rock hard already he certainly would be now, being undressed by someone else in the lap of his husband. He exhaled heavily, a shake to it that wasn’t intentional, and he leaned into the warmth of Seungcheol’s palm when it came up to cradle the side of his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this how you thought it would be?” </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo’s eyes widened a fraction at the question, softening when he pondered upon his answer, “Better.”</p><p> </p><p>It had been his suggestion to begin with, more of an offhand comment at first, that having a threesome could be fun, and then it was a downward spiral into what was happening now. Seungcheol hadn’t seen the appeal at first and had been worried that he wasn’t satisfying Wonwoo in bed, that maybe Wonwoo really was too young for him as people often said, and Wonwoo wanted to slap him upside the head but settled for kissing him senseless instead. There was nothing that Seungcheol couldn’t give him aside from the very literal presence of a third person, and after convincing Seungcheol of that and whispering sweet nothings to him of a night where he would have not one but <em> two </em> people to please, among other things, he was on board, they just needed to find that third person.</p><p> </p><p>Enter Chan, sex on the dancefloor and a whining mess in bed, the perfect cast for a role he didn’t know he was auditioning for, and the rest had become part of a night that Wonwoo would not soon forget.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad,” Chan murmured, hands peeling Wonwoo out of his shirt at last, and Wonwoo turned to look at him. He had been reminding Chan of how lucky he was that he got to bask in their love for the evening, but truly they were just as lucky to have someone who wanted to serve as an extension of their love, a tool for further pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Wonwoo said, not letting Chan question his gratitude by kissing him, leaning back against his chest, arching away when Seungcheol mouthed along his neck again, but they both held him, hands at his hips, thigh, shoulder, pleasantly drowning.</p><p> </p><p>When he made the transition to be lying flat on his back with his head against the pillows, he couldn’t recall, but when Chan settled over his hips, ass facing Wonwoo, Wonwoo glared at where Seungcheol stood at the foot of the bed in grateful despair; this was definitely his doing.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good view, no?” Seungcheol grinned, well aware that Wonwoo could more than appreciate a good ass and would quite like to sink his teeth into Seungcheol’s right about now, and he moved around to perch at the side of them, bottle of lube in hand, “Up.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan lifted himself onto his knees and elbows, wriggling away from the slimy cold that Seungcheol drizzled over him generously, held steady by one of Seungcheol’s hands planted at his lower back, and he dropped down to his shoulders between Wonwoo’s legs, arms giving way when Seungcheol started to finger him, and all Wonwoo could do was <em> watch. </em></p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t tell you who he would rather change places with if his life depended on it, to be the one preening at the feeling of Seungcheol’s fingers or to be the one making Chan forget his own name, but anything would be better than being forced to watch, and yet he let himself be tormented, lying dormant, “Fuck, people would pay good money to see this, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“They would,” Seungcheol hummed in agreement, and Wonwoo enjoyed the simple sight of him, solid and defined, “You take my fingers so well.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan all but whimpered at that and Wonwoo didn’t need to be able to see his face to know it was decorated in a fiery blush, but just to make sure it was there he extended praise of his own, “I bet you could take my cock better, couldn’t you? Make me feel good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Chan gasped out, body lurching forward involuntarily, and Seungcheol pulled him back into place by the hip, “Fuck, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please what?” Seungcheol teased, and Wonwoo leaned to swipe a condom off the bedside table, opening it absentmindedly while he watched Seungcheol be merciless and Chan’s toes curl.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Chan begged, or tried to, seemingly losing the ability to speak for a few seconds to gather up his desperation, “Please will one of you <em> fuck </em> me already.”</p><p> </p><p>“So impatient,” Seungcheol berated warmly, looking away from Chan and to where Wonwoo was rolling the condom onto his own length, and then Wonwoo was no longer sure who those words had been directed at.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Chan whined unabashedly, sounding close to tears out of frustration, and he wiggled his hips back in search of <em> something </em> to satiate his desire when Seungcheol retracted his fingers, and he was met with Wonwoo’s hands curling around his hips, guiding.</p><p> </p><p>Chan pushed himself back up to a seated straddle, one hand above Wonwoo’s knee for purchase, the other flying to hold Wonwoo’s cock to line it up properly, forever in a rush, but Wonwoo’s complaint was lost as he held his breath, watching as Chan lowered himself down inch by inch, and then he exhaled in a moan, low and guttural. Whatever Seungcheol was doing sat at the side of them was completely lost to Wonwoo when Chan started to move, lifting himself up and down, making Wonwoo falter, not sure what to do with himself.</p><p> </p><p>He watched the lewd slide of his cock in and out of Chan, heard the noises that Chan was making with every drop of his hips, and when he felt the weight of Seungcheol’s stare on <em> him, </em>on his own expression as Chan rode him and not on the way Chan’s ass bounced, he felt like he was going to explode on the spot. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to let him do <em> all </em> the work are you?” Seungcheol asked, hand working along his own shaft.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo only responded after a moment of slack-jawed silence, and a groan, “Why not? He’s good at it.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol tutted, moving so that he was also between Wonwoo’s legs, in front of Chan, only visible to Wonwoo when he perched his chin on Chan’s shoulder and wound his arms around Chan’s waist and Wonwoo’s heart <em> dropped </em> at the sight, “You’re so cruel sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan practically yelled in pleasure when Seungcheol held him by the ass and forced him back down onto Wonwoo’s length, hands scrambling and ending up grasping at Seungcheol’s shoulders, and Wonwoo couldn’t think of anything he’d seen that was hotter than this, moaning in tandem with Chan when Seungcheol lifted him back up by the ass and back down again. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo wanted to protest, wanted to be the one with his hands on Chan’s ass, but he couldn’t find it in himself to complain when Seungcheol took one of his hands and laced their fingers together, his other hand on Chan’s ass, golden ring digging into the flesh. Wonwoo brought his free hand up to lay his forearm over his eyes for a moment, panting, only hazarding a glance when Chan started to properly bounce on his cock, Seungcheol slapping his asscheek to make it jiggle even more and to make Chan gasp between his moans, and Wonwoo was not at all ashamed to blow his load after some well timed words from Seungcheol about how hot he looked like this, unable to do anything with such a good boy riding him, and although he knew <em> those </em>words were for Chan they went straight to his groin too.</p><p> </p><p>He arched away from the bed with the force of his release, eyes rolling back, legs quivering, and his pulse rang in his ears as Chan still moved around him, slow, still aided by Seungcheol. There was a kiss placed at his navel after his cock slipped free, one that made him coil up to see Seungcheol trailing his lips up and up over the ridges of his abdomen, over his sternum, along pointed collarbones and under his jaw before Wonwoo grabbed him by the hair and kissed him like he was trying to breathe him in, jolting when there was a hand at his still pulsing cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Look,” Seungcheol murmured against Wonwoo’s ear before sitting back up, and it took Wonwoo a moment to reach at rationality through his fuzzy haze to understand that Seungcheol wasn’t telling him to watch him tie the condom and toss it to god knows where, but was telling him to look at Chan, who was keeling facing them with his hands balled up in front of himself, “He still hasn’t cum.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell,” Wonwoo almost seethed, propping himself up on his elbows to stare in disbelief. Chan’s whole body was flushed red, from the tips of his ears down to as far as Wonwoo could see, and his skin was sweaty with effort, hair plastered to his forehead, and Wonwoo didn’t even try to hide his admiration, “You’re unbelievable.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t say I could,” Chan reiterated once again, with a slight smile, one that told them he was trying to rile them up, and yet the way he was almost writhing where he sat was a clear show of who had the upper hand here.</p><p> </p><p>“You fucking deserve to after that,” Wonwoo pushed himself up and back, leaning against the headboard, and gestured with his fingers, “Come here.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan was kneeling between Wonwoo’s legs faster than he could fathom but he was far too spent to give Chan the attention he so desperately needed, “Will you let Seungcheol fuck you too, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Wide eyes stared at Wonwoo, only getting wider when warm hands held his hips from behind, and Wonwoo wouldn’t’ve been surprised if some drool slipped out of Chan’s mouth, “Yes. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Get on your knees then,” Wonwoo ordered, guiding Chan’s arms up so that his hands were pressing into Wonwoo’s shoulders for purchase, and he didn’t even need to tell Chan to stick his ass out because he bowed his back himself, “God, you’re such a cockslut.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan whimpered, whether at the insulting praise or at Seungcheol entering him, Wonwoo couldn’t tell. It didn’t take long for Chan to drop one of his hands down to the pillows and bury his face into Wonwoo’s shoulder instead, barely keeping himself upright, and Wonwoo would be lying if he said being pressed against the headboard by Chan’s weight and Seungcheol’s thrusts didn’t hurt his spine but he couldn’t care less, too busy running his hands all over Chan, scratching and teasing. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol leaned over to kiss Wonwoo between harsh breaths and moans of his own, and Wonwoo craned his neck to kiss at Seungcheol’s jaw, shivering when those sinful sounds were made right against his ear. The slapping of skin against skin made Chan scream, biting down on Wonwoo’s shoulder, and Wonwoo reached to spread his ass more for Seungcheol in retaliation, earning nails stabbing crescent shapes into his other shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Chan’s muffled voice came when Seungcheol switched to thrusting long and slow, a pace Wonwoo knew to be infuriating under normal circumstances, never mind after the night they had had tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to cum?” Wonwoo inquired softly, just to drag it out and torment Chan even more, teeth playing at the shell of his ear, and Chan shuddered, back stuttering where it was proudly bowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Chan seemed to sob, and Wonwoo reached to pull his face out of where it was buried so that they could stare at each other, so that he could see that Chan really was crying in bliss, eyelashes stuck together and eyes shining, and the swirl of desire that shot through Wonwoo was almost fatal.</p><p> </p><p>He gave Chan a kiss, short and sweet, and let his head tip back again, “Beg him for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Chan began, dropping his head down to let it hang between his shoulders, and if he had any sense of pride left he threw it all out the window in a heartbeat and Wonwoo couldn’t blame him, really, having done so himself under Seungcheol many times before, “Please fuck me, Seungcheol. Please let me cum.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol blew out a long breath, pupils wide, but made no move to speed up, positively enthralled by what had just been requested of him, “I think that’s the first time you’ve said my name.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna have to butter him up more than that,” Wonwoo supplied, leaning to speak against Chan’s ear, acting like he was trying to keep it between the two of them but knowing that Seungcheol heard every word, “Try telling him how nice and big his cock is.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan attempted to say something but trailed off when Seungcheol started to move faster, but still not fast enough, breathing heavily with restraint. When his words did come, though, he seemed to have more than got the gist of what he needed to do in order to get what he wanted, turning to look over his shoulder at Seungcheol as best as he could, “Your cock feels so good, Seungcheol. You’re fucking me so well with your fucking big cock <em> please </em>let me cum.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo almost laughed at the garbled sentence, reaching to support Chan at the waist when Seungcheol finally started to fuck him properly, though not without demands for more whorish words from Chan’s lips, and Chan was eager to oblige, moaning around every syllable like he wanted the whole world to know of his position between them. Wonwoo presented his fingers to Chan again, mesmerised by how quick he was to take them into his mouth and suck on them like he was programmed for it, and then he took them away, a string of saliva connecting them.</p><p> </p><p>Chan couldn’t even get a curse out when Wonwoo teasingly wrapped a hand around his neglected cock, didn’t have the luxury of going rigid as Seungcheol made him inch up and down the bed, and Wonwoo gave a stroke before letting go, pleased with the complained moan his actions garnered. He did it again after a moment or so, and again, too sporadic for Chan to predict and brace for but not enough, never enough, to send him over the edge. It was a pleasure to watch him squirm, muscles tensing and going lax repeatedly, trying to do everything he possibly could to stave off his orgasm because they hadn’t said he could have it yet, and that wasn’t a power that Wonwoo knew he would enjoy possessing to such a sadistic extent, but there he was, feeling himself get hard again despite being awarded his own release twice already.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Please,” </em> Chan mewled, distress clinging to his tone when it seemed that Seungcheol was going to switch the pace again.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he deserves it now, don’t you?” Wonwoo posed to Seungcheol, reaching to scratch his nails across Chan’s scalp again and watching him tremble under the touch. </p><p> </p><p>There was no verbal response given other than the sound of Chan exclaiming when Seungcheol rammed back into him, settling them into a relentless rhythm that rocked Wonwoo with them. They could’ve been there all night, Wonwoo imagined, taking it in turns to toy with Chan to give the other of them a reprieve between rounds, and as tempting as that was, Wonwoo really wanted to see what Chan would look like when he was finally allowed to reach the height of his pleasure,and he really did think that Chan deserved to feel some semblance of release, so he gripped Chan by the chin and brought his face up, taking in how thoroughly fucked he looked before speaking loud and clear, “Be a good boy and cum for us.”</p><p> </p><p>It really was as simple as that. Chan spasmed, tried to curl his head down, to curl up entirely, but Wonwoo kept him there by a harsh grip at his chin, watched his eyes roll and his tears fall, felt the hot breath from his gasped moans against his own cheeks, and then Chan stared straight into his eyes as if begging for help, not sure what to do with himself, not sure why he needed the help. Seungcheol came with a grunt, still thrusting into Chan through his release, and that only made Chan cling to Wonwoo more, desperate for <em> something, </em> so Wonwoo kissed him, swirled their tongues while Chan continued to jolt and shudder, and the sound of Seungcheol’s heavy breathing made him feel impossibly hotter for all the memories it sparked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Chan breathed when he was finally able to let his head hang and after he had regained the ability to form sentences, and Wonwoo followed his line of sight to the cum across his own torso, “I made a mess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be sorry,” Wonwoo instructed, reaching to tilt Chan’s chin up again so that Chan could see that he meant his next words, “You were perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan was quick to look away, suddenly shy, as though he hadn’t just had the life fucked out of him twice by the only other two occupants in the room, and Seungcheol appeared at the side of them with tissues, gaze soft and lips softer when Wonwoo leaned to kiss them.</p><p> </p><p>“That was so fucking hot,” Seungcheol said, wiping across Wonwoo’s abdomen, and Wonwoo hummed, looking back to Chan with mischief.</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad for an old man, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo yelped when Seungcheol pinched his nipple in retaliation, swatting his husband away thereafter, and both of them were distracted by the sound of Chan’s laughter. Nothing about this evening had been particularly hilarious, earning a scoff at most, maybe a huff of amusement through the nose, so they were both entranced by the giggled glee that radiated from Chan and he waved a hand to their attention, smiling, “Sorry, I’m just happy? Glad I ended up here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we’ve got a sappy one,” Seungcheol observed, tone clearly playful, and he slipped onto the bed to lie next to where Wonwoo sat and where Chan still kneeled between his legs, body sagging in fatigue.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you ended up here too,” Wonwoo chuckled, and reached for Chan as a sign for him to come closer one last time, which he did, and then he connected their lips in a chaste kiss, “Thank you for asking me to dance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for dancing with me,” Chan uttered, staring in wonder.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you know what they say,” Seungcheol chimed in and they both looked down at where he lay, content and with a boxy smile at his lips, very proud of whatever was about to come out of his mouth, “It takes three to tango.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo flicked him on the forehead and found himself on his side in seconds, but Chan was there, laughing, and Seungcheol was there, smiling, and he found himself not caring about whatever chaos he had just kicked off, content with this memory of silk and wine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>part of me wants to write this from chan’s pov and from cheol’s pov but i think i would rather get sucked into a black hole and decomposed into my composite atoms, actually, so instead we just Think about poor chan getting apprehended by the sexiest marrieds he’s ever seen and asked to join them in bed and old man cheol having not one but two (2) young beauties to please. happy new year.</p><p>comments and kudos would be very much loved!!! &lt;333</p><p>married woncheol seems to be my Thing and i don't want to talk about it but if it is also your Thing then have at <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662234">bite the dust</a></p><p>also! rip to wonwoo he didn't get choked but there's always next time &lt;3</p><p>☆ <a href="https://twitter.com/xiiaeo">hmu on twitter! @xiiaeo</a> ☆</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>